


Where is Idabashi Kiibo?

by ImaginaryFigment



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Utopia, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Home Invasion, Hostage Situations, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Spoons, Technically it’s non despair?, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment
Summary: Where is Danganronpa? Where is Idabashi Kiibo? Where is the girl?Trapped by three deranged strangers in his underground bunker (what Danganronpa fan/hopeful apocalypse survivor doesn’t have one?), Saihara is repeatedly asked three questions. The punishment for refusing?An eye.Not his. But an eye, either way.{please read the tags !!}
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, It's not mentioned but they're together, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Where is Idabashi Kiibo?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the 2020 AmazonPrime series, not the original-
> 
> This is a DR x Utopia au lmao I have no explanation other than I watched Utopia and I liked this scene and here we are. I’ve drafted a near-complete au for this but I’ll probably only post this one?? Idk we’ll see, it depends what you all think lmao  
> For some backstory for those of you who haven't seen Utopia, this is a recreation of the scene in Wilson's bunker, where Home Agents working for Mr Rabbit tortured Wilson in order to find Utopia, Jessica Hyde and 'the boy' (or, in this case, Danganronpa, Idabashi Kiibo and the girl, aka Himiko)
> 
> Enjoy !!

“We’ll keep things simple, boys. I’m Amami, this is Shinguji and Yonaga.” 

Saihara’s eyes narrowed as he looked over the three intruders. “What the fuck do you think-”

“Quiet,” Amami snapped. “No questions just yet. Please, have a seat.” He motioned towards the two chairs laid out in front of them. Ouma shakily reached for Saihara’s hand. 

“We don’t have all day~!” Yonaga trilled. “Don’t keep us waiting~”

“I’m not doing what three strangers who somehow got into my bunker tell me to do! How did you three even get in here?” Saihara demanded. Amami tutted. 

“Come now, Saihara. Just sit. We can be done real quick and no one has to get hurt.” His face split in a slow, manic grin. Saihara swallowed, half stepping in front of Ouma, who’s violet eyes were narrowed angrily. 

“What do you want?” Ouma asked quietly. Amami’s eyes landed on him. 

“For you to sit down. Preferably _before_ things get ugly?” Amami motioned to his partners. Shinguji chuckled quietly, lifting a gun fitted with a silencer. Yonaga held a shining knife, twirling it in her hand. Saihara’s eyes widened. 

“Okay,” he murmured. “Okay. We’ll sit.” He led Ouma to the chairs, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Once they were seated, Shinguji and Yonaga tied them to the chairs.

“There.” Amami smiled. “Was that so hard? So…” Amami set down three objects. Three objects which confused Ouma, but utterly terrified him. Those three objects were, of course…

Salt. 

Bleach. 

A spoon. 

Saihara seemed to recognise them. “Amami- Amami please. Don’t do this!”

“Quiet!” Yonaga snapped. Saihara shut up. Ouma turned to look at him, questions playing in his eyes. Saihara subtly shook his head. 

“You tell us what we want to know...no one gets hurt. Okay, Saihara?” Amami tapped the spoon against the table. 

“Please…”

“Where is _Danganronpa_? Where is Idabashi Kiibo? Where is the girl?” 

“I-I don’t know- I don’t know what you're talking about! Please- please, Amami, please-” Saihara shook his head. 

Amami sighed. “Yonaga?” The girl stood up, her fingers trailing over the container of salt. 

“Mm...I like this brand.” She smiled cruelly. “Where is _Danganronpa_?”

“It’s a fucking comic book- I don’t _know_. Someone else bought it- _please-_ ”

“Where is Idabashi Kiibo?” Shinguji asked. 

“ _I don’t know!_ He’s a character, he’s not real!” Saihara exclaimed. “Please-”

“ _Where is the girl?_ ” Amami narrowed his eyes. 

“What girl?!”

Amami nodded at him. “Yonaga.” Ouma’s eyes flicked between the four of them, confusion striking him. 

Fear coursed through Ouma’s veins as Yonaga and Shinguji approached him. The container of salt was in Yonaga’s hands and Shinguji’s hands were raised in front of him. The long-haired boy put one hand over Ouma’s mouth, the other tilting his head back. He nodded and Yonaga levelled the salt over Ouma’s eye. 

Pain ripped through him and he screamed. He thrashed against his chair, trying to tear his hands free. Salt spilt down his face, catching in the dip over his collarbone and falling into his lap. 

“Let him go.” Shinguji released his head and Yonaga backed off. Ouma cried, tucking his head into his chest. 

“Ouma-! Please- what do you _want_? Just leave him alone, please!” Saihara struggled against his bonds, looking desperately at Ouma. 

“Where is _Danganronpa_? Where is Idabashi Kiibo? Where is the girl?” Amami asked again. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know, please, leave us alone, please-”

Shinguji’s hands crept around his face again, holding him still. Ouma’s eyes widened in panic as Yonaga stepped closer to him, the bottle of bleach in her hands. His cries were muffled beneath his captor’s hold on him. 

The feeling of the bleach was a million times worse than the salt, worse than he expected. His entire face felt like it was _burning_. Had he thought about it, he would have realised that his skin, or rather his _eye_ , actually was burning. That was thanks to the acid formed when the bleach hit his eye, destroying the optic nerve. 

“Stop!” he pleaded. His screams went unheard as Yonaga continued to pour volumes of bleach into his eye, nearly waterboarding him in the process. 

“Answer the question and he can keep it.” Amami cocked his eyebrow. 

“Where is _Danganronpa_? Where is Idabashi Kiibo? Where is the girl?”

“No- I don’t know! Please, please don’t-!”

Yonaga lifted the spoon. Ouma cried, pleading again, tears streaming down his face. She dragged his lower eyelid down, slowly, painstakingly, inserting the spoon into the bottom of the eye socket. Ouma screamed, blood dripping down, mixing with the bleach, salt and tears. She pushed the spoon further into his eye socket, leveraging it upwards and pushing the eye out. Ouma’s screams were muffled against Shinguji’s hand. His eye came out with a sick popping noise, hanging from the nerve on his cheek. Yonaga still held the spoon against the muscles in his face, making the pain so much worse. Shinguji let him go before swiftly severing his eye from his head. 

Everything was blurry, he couldn’t see more than a few inches in front of his face. Saihara was screaming, tears staining his face. 

Amami tutted. “See what you made us do, Saihara?” Saihara whimpered, shaking his head. 

“I’m just a fanboy…” he muttered. “I don’t _know._ I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Amami scoffed, walking over to Ouma and jerking the small boy’s chin up. Ouma cried out. “Look at him, Saihara. Look at your little friend.” Saihara did, for a moment, before instantly looking away from the gaping bloody wound that was Ouma’s face. “ _You_ did this. You make things so much harder than they need to be…”

“Amami- Amami, I’m begging you. Please, don’t hurt him anymore, please. He isn’t part of this-” Saihara started. 

“Saihara, _I_ haven’t done anything! You just need to tell me where Idabashi is. And then, we’ll all be good. Well...you’ll be dead. But we’ll make it quick, won’t we? Just tell us where Idabashi is!” Amami dropped Ouma’s head, forcing it down. 

“ _He’s fictional!_ ” Saihara exclaimed. “He’s a fictional fucking character! What’s wrong with you?! I love _D_ _anganronpa_ too, Amami, but it isn’t fucking _real_! It’s just a story! It’s predicting our future but the characters- Idabashi, Gokuhara, the professor, Miss Bear- none of them are real! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! Ouma- Ouma is innocent, Amami! Why- why would you-?”

“ _Where is_ **_Danganronpa_ **?” Amami asked again, more forcefully. Saihara shook his head. 

“Someone else bought it before we could. I-I don’t know any more than that- I’m sorry, just please, Amami, please, leave Ouma out of this.” Saihara hung his head, tears still rolling down his cheeks. 

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise and then a thud as Amami’s body hit the floor. Shinguji and Yonaga whipped around only to face a similar fate. 

“Let’s go. Now!” Standing there was a boy with messy white hair and piercing blue eyes. He walked over, quickly pulling off the bonds around Ouma and Saihara’s wrists. As soon as they were free, Saihara jumped up, throwing his arms around Ouma. 

“Are you okay?” he murmured, petting Ouma’s hair. 

“We don’t have time for this!” the boy snapped. “You two can be romantic later, let’s go!”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Saihara exclaimed. “I need to take him to the fucking hospital!”

“Who are you?” Ouma croaked. His voice was shaky. 

“Listen- I will get him help. But we need to go before more of them come and before these three wake up!” The boy gestured emphatically to the three people on the floor. 

“Who are you?” Ouma asked again, more forcefully. 

“Idabashi Kiibo. Now let’s go.”

Saihara’s eyes widened. “No- you’re real? You’re not real. Idabashi is fictional. Who are you and what’s going on?”

“We don’t have time for this!” Idabashi sighed exasperatedly. “These are Hope’s Peak agents. 

They work for Miss Bear. They’re looking for me. Can we go now?”

“Holy shit- you’re crazy.” Saihara ran a hand through his hair. “We need to go.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been saying! Now let’s go!” Idabashi turned and started climbing the ladder out of the bunker. Halfway up, he paused and turned. “Come on!”

Saihara bit his lip, looking down at Ouma. “Are you okay?”

“Absolutely fucking fantastic,” he replied. “We should go with him...Shumai, this means _Danganronpa_ is actually real. You guys were right.”

“Shit...you’re right. Okay,” Saihara sighed, smiling softly. He gently kissed Ouma’s cheek and the smaller boy winced. “Sorry. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
